Such software-based analysis modules are used to analyze electronic raw data previously detected as part of a test project. The raw data represent the stimulus response of a test subject in the specific test environment being used. Such test projects are used in conjunction with market research where it is one of the most important tools of marketing. However market research provides decision-making aids not only for marketing but also for other corporate areas such as controlling and distribution.
Software-based technologies are used to efficiently, comprehensively and cost-effectively conduct the test projects of market research. Typical research tasks include, for example, researching the quality of a product, the efficacy of advertising, the efficiency of the distribution or the structure of a selling price. For example, a typical test project relates to the behavior of a test subject in a sales environment (“point of sale”). Questions of optimal placement of a product for sale or the effect of advertising programs on sale of a product arise here. Other test projects relate to researching the effects and improving advertising spots on television or advertising on the Internet. As part of the respective test project, the test subject is exposed to the individual stimulus elements, for example, a specific product presentation in a sales environment or the advertising spot, forming the so-called stimulus of the test project. The behavior of the test subject is determined on this basis and is used to derive electronic raw data. While data are detected by so-called “eye tracking,” for example, which serves to detect the viewing direction of the test subject's eyes with respect to individual or multiple stimulus elements. In addition or alternatively, raw data from user entries made by the test subject on a keyboard of a computer may also be detected in conjunction with the test project to determine the effect of an advertising spot.
The actual execution of the text project must be preceded by planning and a definition of the elements of the test project in which the test environment and the stimulus elements are defined on the basis of the question(s). After the test project has been conducted in accordance with the given definition and the raw data representing the stimulus response of the test subject have been detected, the raw data are analyzed to obtain information with respect to the questions to be processed in the context of the test project. The data thereby derived from the raw data are referred to as so-called metrics data. The result of the analysis of the electronic raw data is then made available for a presentation.
In known test projects, applications are used to support individual elements of the process through the software technology.